1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fiber splicing and gripping device.
2. Related Art
Mechanical devices for splicing optical fibers for the telecommunications industry are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,653 describes an optical fiber splice that includes a sheet of ductile material having a focus hinge that couples two legs, where each of the legs includes a v-type groove to optimize clamping forces for conventional glass optical fibers. The described splice device has been commercially incorporated in the FIBRLOK II™ mechanical fiber optic splice device, available from 3M Company, of Saint Paul, Minn. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,390 describes an adhesiveless connector, with a connector body and ferrule attached to one another, with a mechanical gripping element residing in the connector body to hold an optical fiber in place. The gripping element described therein is engageable by moving a plug in a direction transverse to bores formed in the connector body and ferrule. The described connector has been commercially incorporated in the CRIMPLOK™ fiber optic connector, available from 3M Company, of Saint Paul, Minn. Conventional devices are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,197; 5,102,212; 5,138,681; and 5,155,787. A device for gripping optical fibers is described in U.S. Publication No. 2005-0063645-A1, incorporated by reference in its entirety.